Death Note  J
by Uchiha Jord
Summary: I'm very bad with summaries, especially one story of this nature. But it has New characters, twists, and very fun to read. It needs some work, so I'd like some helpful reviews. FLAMES AREN'T WELCOME!Chapter 3 is up! Chapter 4 will be up soon!
1. Prologue

Prologue - Death Note - J

Yagami Light. A straight A model student, who is completely bored. But, one day that all changed…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Shinigami realm: "Its been far too long, I should go now", thought Ryuk a rather foolish, yet tricky Shinigami. He jumped of the rock he was sitting on and fell on the barren land of what they call "Home", and began walking to his destination.

"Where ya' going Ryuk? Anywhere you go here is barren land, Hyuk, Hyuk!", said a fellow Shinigami to the considered foolish Ryuk.

"I dropped my 'Death Note', and must go find it…", Ryuk implied.

"Oh really? Hyuk, you in trouble now, loser! Hey, wait, weren't you carrying another one behind the old man's back?"

"Yes. But, this one was dropped into the human world…", Ryuk continued walking, then he reached a portal, spread his wings and went through the portal, and flew into the human world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down on Earth: "Hunh? What's this?", Yagami Light asked himself as he picked up a black notebook that had an odd title, " Death Note? A notebook of Death?" Light thought as he began walking home.

"This must be a joke!", Light began to laugh. Then he reached his house. He walked inside. His mother greeted him. He blew it off and went into his room. His mother knocked on the door,"…LIGHT! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Mom, I'm fine, just leave me alone please, I am studying!"

That line "I am studying" shall become his excuse for almost everything until he passed his college entrance exams. He had been placing #1 in the nationwide practice exams. He is a complete and utter genius.

He layed upon his bed, still curious of this 'Death Note'. He became more curious by the second. He got up grabbed a pen and sat down. "what is someone really dies? Does that make me a fool, A murderer maybe, no I have to be a fool already to think it works…"

He turned on his T.V to the news. There was a man just going around shooting innocents. He decided to write the name down that was on the T.V

, nothing happened.

"Heh, I knew it! It wouldn't work! HAHAHAHAHA", he thought to himself.

Five days later, after Light found the Death Note, Light met Ryuk, the original owner of the Death Note. They became…well, friends, and decided to rid the entire world of evil, but Ryuk wasn't on Light's side. Then days later, L, announced that he was to capture, what Light is now know as, Kira. L was determined. He met with the task force of four people, since the other hundred didn't want to lose their lives. L finally had shown his face. Then, after the college entrance exams, Light met L, and L proved he was, well, L. Then months later after what L was known as, Ryuzaki, had installed cameras in the Yagami' house, Light joined the task force. During that time a second Kira appeared, who had the 'Shinigami Eyes' which cost half of his/her life span. After they found the second Kira, and barred her up. (Her is Amane Misa, a famous model, and Light's 'girlfriend'.) Light then surrendered up the Death Note ownership, and as did Misa. After that, a plan went into act, The real Kira turned himself in for about 24 days. The Kiras were released and got their memories back of the Death Note, and yet again, Misa got the Shinigami eyes. Then Rem, the pre - owner of the Death Note Misa had, killed Ryuzaki or rather, L. Then before two more detectives came in, another detective came in immediately two days after Watari ( L's helper/ guardian) and L's funeral, another one like L came in alone. His name, or letter, was J…


	2. Chapter 1  J

Chapter One - J

"So Light, what're ya' gonna do know that another detective has come in to catch you?", Ryuk said after the broadcast almost identical to L's had ended where J announced he'd catch Kira even though his brother…failed in this task.

"Well, Ryuk, I will do what I did last time…but, not exactly how it went last time, that was too bumpy. I figure this "J" is smarter than "L" but, now that I've taken the surname of "L" no one can stop me and, I shall also be able to still stay atop the actions of the International Police Agency (ICPO) including, the Japanese police…heh, so this "J" isn't kidding around…"

"I wish he was", Light thought over the message "J" sent out….

_Light was sitting at his desk, watching the news, then writing criminals names in the Death Note as he usually did, then in the middle of a news report, a message halted the program._

" _Sorry about this interruption but, J, the new detective on the Kira case, has a message to Kira, and the entire world…"_

" _Hello, I am Jason J. Right, moreover known as "J" , recently I am sure you all heard of L's tragic death.. But the evidence he gathered was just enough, for me to close this case in about…two months…"_

_Light glanced up and looked intently upon Jason's face. He knew this wasn't J, but knowingly it was a criminal sentenced to Death at some point, but just to be sure, he calmly wrote the name in his Death Note exactly like this: Jason J. Right: Suicide - Feels his life is pointless and decides too use his pen and stab himself, but, as the T.V station would try to stop him, he dies of blood loss…_

_Light was still watching intently…counting…"5...4...3...2...1..., well that's another criminal down…" The man on the T.V Began to stab himself with the pen then died instantaneously._

"_Hyuk, Hyuk", Ryuk continued to laugh…_

" _I don't believe this is an Alias…so what..?", Light thought to himself._

_Then all of a sudden, a giant __**J**__popped upon the T.V with a red background, then a voice (Used with a voice mixer) began to speak clearly, "Kira…you believe that you killed a criminal, no? Well, I decided to make you feel miserable, so I used a civilian with no criminal record, he was the host of a few Sakura T.V news shows…that's right Kira, you killed…AN INNOCENT!!!"_

_Light was shocked, but didn't show it in his facial expression, instead, his hands began to shake. Light looked down at the floor, " Kira…I know you haven't killed "L" but in fact, if you believe in this stuff, a Shinigami did…"_

_Light looked up again turned at the T.V shocked even further, his eyes getting bigger by the second. Then turned off the T.V for it was the end of the "special"._

"_HE GOT ME!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!! HE USED AN INNOCENT!!! Is he nuts?…no…sacrifices will be made for this Utopia…!"_

"_Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk, Light what'd you plan to do now with what you know?"_

"_I'll tell you later, Ryuk", Light said calmly back at the dark - looking Shinigami,"You'll see"._


	3. Chapter 2  You'll See

Chapter 2 - "You'll See"

"All you have to do is sit back and watch, Ryuk, after all you still aren't on mine or L's, or J's side, so , just sit back and enjoy the show…because in the end…I'll kill J…", said Light coming back to the real world for the time being. After he said that, he went directly back writing in his Death Note. He killed over 65 criminals/serial killers, and it was only Tuesday.

"Light, don't you have school tomorrow?", Ryuk implied about 16 minutes later.

"Yeah, but that's cake. The classes aren't that hard at all…but, creating a Utopia…too hard… But, I will succeed in the end,and not only that. I shall kill everyone in my way. I just hope Kira…doesn't have to kill…his family…?", Kira replied

"But, you do realize in the - - ", Ryuk, for the first time ever, was interrupted.

"Ryuk, I know, I am going to be written in your second Death Note in the end…that I completely realize…" , Light had a very forceful comment.

----------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------

Light was ready to go at 6:46 a.m he had time before school so he sat down with the Death Note, and began writing again, thinking about if he should make the deaths less everyday…

-------------------------------------JPA Agency Meeting-------------------------------

"So, Yagami-san, your son is the new L…?", Said J.

It turned out the Japanese group of police met with J today, and J made sure they weren't Kira, of course. But, he had a suspect.

"That is correct J, but, what's that supposed to with the case…?", asked Light's father.

"Everything, he killed L…well, correction, the Shingamis he was in league with, killed him…", J implied, " But, please call me what you called L?"

"Ryuuzaki? Are you sure?"asked Mogi.

"Yup,I may not look as smart as L, but I am smarter. It just is so sad that Watari died…ah, well…", Ryuuzaki said.

"I don't believe that you could solve this case, or even get as far as the REAL, Ryuuzki did!", Soichiro Yagami insulted in pale anger.

"Then, just please cooperate with me, if I die, then we know your son is definitely Kira…Yagami Light, is it?", J said in a sad manner.

"Yes, but, I don't know what the hell you are talkin' about!", Soichiro Yagami said angry still.

"Because Ryuuzaki's files said that, '_Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami - Unusual Suspect, over 50 chance probability he is Kira…', _J said reading something off of his computer.

"J, is a lot like L…interesting, he looks almost the same, but with dark, longer, brown hair…and he only sits in that funny position if he has a hard time thinking, then he comes up with something in 5 minutes…crazy…He wears darker clothes than L as well…", a few of the investigators were thinking, ignoring everything he was saying, because it probably had nothing to contribute to the case.

"Honestly…everyone here…I suspect you all on a 4 basis of being Kira…because you were the only ones that knew L's face, but not name, therefore it is a lower percentage of what's now 3…", J said calmly as if nothing had taken place."Now, I want you all to read and memorize everything in these books.", J then set about 3 rather good size books on the table, enough for everyone.

"But, these books deal with Shinigami or 'Death God history'", Matsuda realized.

"This I realize, but L said something to me about working with a Shinigami and Death Note? Let me see these…", J said looking down at the foods placed out on the table, he grabbed some cake and ate it in about 3 minutes with a long thin fork while the others read the books. Then Matsuda came back with the details and pictures of the Shinigami and the Death Note.

"Wait, I am confused. Didn't Watari erase everything on the database for the case, why do we still have these pictures a---", Matsuda complained, then was interrupted,

" Because, he copied them to my laptop while you guys slept so when he died I could continue where he left off, and why are these pictures blank?Is it because Shinigami can't be captured by photo?", J said picking up the Death Note. Then he felt an electric feeling go up through his arm and through the rest of his bodies, including his eyes. He looked back down to the picture and saw Rem, a gray Shinigami who once owned the Death Note, Misa now had.

"Hmmm…a Shinigami, exactally as described in this writing…", J said, "and the books."

"It says here that Shinigami supposedly have eyes that can see anyones name and lifespan, but this is a myth therefore, disproved.", Soichiro repeated what the book said.

"That's what had me thinking, what if 'Rem' killed L?", J asked.

-----------------------------Yagami Light's college math exams-----------------------

"You may begin...…….……NOW!!!!", the teacher at the front of the room. Everyone immediately began writing and answering.

"Sheesh, it's a good thing that L is no longer here, I hope J isn't taking this course.", Light Yagami was thinking, "Probably not, he is older. But, of course this is an Advance Placement 'Advance Calculous", class for seniors. Of course I don't know what he - -", His thoughts were disturbed by yelling, "…And I am telling you its impossible to be done with this exam 15 minutes into…!", The teacher was yelling at a student with long frizzy looking hair.

"…And I am saying its not! Just correct the paper! I am done with it! It was an easy test of 125 questions…you need harder ones if you don't want this argument again…?", the other man said.

"Fine. But next time you yell I will give you a detention for this", The teacher said.

"Detentions and college, feh, oh and I didn't yell at you, I stated a fact…", The boy said and walked out of the class.

"Sometimes that kid gets on my nerves."

"I am done, sir", Light said politely.

"You may leave, Yagami…I shall pick your test up later.", the teacher said, but Light had already gone to catch up to the brown haired kid.


	4. Chapter 3  Who Are You Again!

Chapter 3 - Who ARE You again?!

"Yagami - kun I presume?", said the kid, as they continued walking at a fast gait.

'Yeah? How'd you know?", Light said in an innocent voice.

"Easy, I am working with your father on this case…in other words…I am J", said the supposed J.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?!?!", Light yelled at him.

"J?That's what I said, I think?...", J said.

"Highly doubt you are…"

"Whys that?", said J.

"Well…", Light replied still thinking of why he couldn't possibly be J.

"Well, I don't think J would be in college still…and - -", Light was cut off by J, "There is the fact my graduation is tomorrow…?", J added.

"What, how old are you?", Light complained.

"Maybe by finding out how old he is I can find out what his real name is…", Kira thought.

"My age has nothing to do with my real name, therefore, I can tell you…I am 19...just about a year older than L…", J said calmly.

"But…wait…you can't seriously be J, I mean if you are anything like L, you wouldn't have…come out..in…", Light stopped, as he slowed down his speech.

"Now, you see, I am really nothing like L, because I am J.", The newly confirmed J said, " Yet, I see that you have figured that out."

"This guy…?Is he really J, or just some kind of- NO he has to be J…DAMN I DON"T KNOW!", Light thought, " I have to stop him If he is at any rate."

"Okay I believe you…now about the case - -", Light was interrupted by a rush of college students coming out . J disappeared within the crowd, and when it cleared, J was no where to be found.

-----------------------------ICPO Meeting On The J Situation--------------------------

"J is in no ondition to reveal himself to a known suspect! We have to pull him out of that college---", The American Representatives stated.

"If he is onto something, we believe he has the right to do these actions as you so speak!--", The Japanese Reps. Continued on.

"That does not matter of his actions if he is solving this case, getting an education, and doing whatever possible to have a social life the process!", The German Reps. Brought up a good point.

"Then why did you copy L's tactics in order to see how Kira works?", A random person yelled out, as the other countries mumbled.

"I copied his tactic, because I felt like I needed to make Kira fear the fact that someone better than L MAY have come in to play, and he wasn't expecting it. Kira has had a year to wipe out criminals, and as I studied his movements, I knew, that he had no expectation of another L, or in my case, another detective in his way…", J continued, " Because L and I were brothers, he was the smartest between us, so when he was adopted by Watari before I was, as a backup, I was devastated, until the day Ryuuzaki, as he wished to be called, I knew it was my turn, so I studied up on supernatural objects, and subjects."

"But, why? Did you not care about Ryuzaki, after risking his life?!", Matsuda yelled out at J.

"Hmmm, yeah, when he died, I attended his funeral, but no tears would come to me. I knew he was happy doing what he was doing, so I suppose without L, I would not have anything to lead up on Kira, even the fact that Yagami Light, son of Yagami Soichiro, I wouldn't be suspecting him…"

"Wait! Didn't L - -", Germany was interrupted.

"…Delete all of his files…", J smirked, " Yeah, but not before transferring them over to me, so Yagami Light, spent too many hours trying to get info on the Kira case back onto that computer L had set up. That just makes me suspect him more…"

"Why does it make you suspect him more?", A newscaster asked.

J, was now in a full fledged smile.

" Because, he wanted to cover up the fact he was Kira, by acting like he actually cared about that data. Ryuzaki, Kira, and I, are ALL alike."

"How is that?" 

"We all hate to lose!"

The conversation continued into just an all out fight, while Light was trying to hold back the fact he lost a battle with J.

-----------------------The College Dorm Of Yagami Light------------------------------

"Ryuk, this isn't going according to plan…"

"That's okay, Light, you can figure it out, you are smart like - - ", Ryuk was now getting yelled at.

"…I DID NOT ASK FOR A REPLY, DAMN SHINIGAMI!!!!",yelled Light.

"No need to get angry Light?!", Ryuk implied.

"Whatever, but, now I have to study for final semester exams, and figure out how to evade J…hmmm, there has to be something…?", Light continued thinking, as Ryuk ate all of the apples in Light's dorm.

-----------------------------------------J's Dorm/Suite-------------------------------------

"Hehehe…Light, I have you cornered, there is no way out, no matter what you do. You had my younger brother killed, and now it's time you die! But, I can't do this too fast, I still need evidence that he was the First Kira…hmm, but how to get that evidence, catch you in the act, no -", J stopped dead in his track of thought.

There was a knock on his door. He would have said to come in, but, he doesn't know who it could possibly be. He walked up to the eye hole, looked through, and saw Light standing there.

He backed up a safe distance from the door and said, "ENTER".

Light walked in looking concerned about something. "What is it? Light?", J asked.

"I don't know just thought I'd say hi…and talk about the Kira case.", Light brought up, talking like L.

"Sorry, can't confidential.", J said.

"I am L now, you--", the new L was cut off, " You're not anything like L. For him to choose you to be the holder of the name 'L' is too big, therefore, I won't share anything with you at all…", J said getting more tired.

"Fine, but I have a few--", L was cut off again, " Leads? Nope you don't. Unless you have leads on…the second Kira?"

"We aren't - - ", Light was becoming agitated from all the interruptions, " There is…you and I both know it …" He gulped, hard, and LOUD, " L, c'mon if the actual L told you to be the predesescor of the title 'L' , you'd actually follow his theories…", J said almost crying, "Now leave…", J said sobbing.

Light left the dorm slowly, slamming the door behind him.

J looked up, and smiled darkly, no tears on his face," Emotions get everyone!"


End file.
